Spiderman
by Rozz
Summary: Thank to stargirlsidle for tellin me to post SOMETHING. Minor spoilers for Spidy3. What happens when they go to see it? GSr, cuz I think everyone needs a little happy now, after that angsty fianle and all. Happy reading.


Spiderman

A/N- Sorry about not updating lately. For those of you who are reading The Game sorry sorry sorry! I seem to have run out of ideas for it.

My husband, daughter, and I dropped little baby boo off at her gram's because Victoria (Little Peanut) wanted to go see Spiderman, we had the theater practically to ourselves because it was around five in the afternoon, and my family has no sense of schedule, anyway, there were like two other people in the theatre but that did not stop him from commenting through the whole thing.

DISCLAIMER: CSI IS NOT MINE!

RRRRRRR

Sara wanted to see Spiderman 3, so Grissom went with her.

They stood in the snack line, waiting for their turn. They had already gotten their tickets.

"What's this one supposed to be about?" Grissom asked. Sara had made him watch the first two at home, so he would understand the plot line.

"Spiderman is supposed to fight the Sandman, Green Goblin's son, and Venom."

"Who are?"

"Could you just wait until you see it?"

"Fine."

They told the girl behind the counter what they wanted and headed to the theatre. Grissom sipped adorable on his soda as they headed to theis seats in the nearly packed theatre.

"Are all these people here to see this movie?" Grissom asked in awe.

"No, they just like sitting around in the theatre," Sara rolled her eyes.

Grissom also chewed popcorn adorably, Sara noticed.

"Gil, you better stop now," she warned.

"What?"

"Eating your popcorn like that and sipping your drink like that."

"Like what?"

"I warn you, you keep it up, and I will have to kiss you now, and I'm not sure everyone would appreciate that."

"Really?" Grissom smirked as he leaned closer to her and purposely popped a peice of popcorn in his mouth. Sara mocked glared at him. 

The lights dimmed and the previews started rolling. Grissom stared at the screen as frogs sang to him about keeping quiet during the movie.

"Close your mouth, baby, it's dancing frogs, we've seen weirder," Sara whispered to him.

Grissom closed his mouth and stared at her in confusion, "Are you sure this is the movie you wanted to see?"

"Yes, now you heard the frogs, shut up."

Grissom faced the screen, still looking at her from the corner of his eye. The movie began, and so did Grissom's mouth, starting with the Sandman.

"That's impossible, that would never happen in real life, he would be pelted to death!"

"It's a movie."

"SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came the cry of a forty year old man behind them.

Sara and Grissom faced the screen again, only to have Grissom speak up.

"Hasn't this guy ever heard of loans?"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" Came from behind them again before Sara could voice their opinion. She turned around to look at the guy, noticing that he wasn't there with a kid.

A while later Grissom came back, "What is this, a Charles Dickens novel? Everyone's connected!"

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came again, and this time, Sara couldn't restrain herself.

"Look, pal, you have a problem, oh well, we're here to watch the movie, so shut up!"

"Well, if pops wasn't talking through the whole thing, maybe I would!" Came a very nasty retort. Sara gave him a glare that could extinguish fire, and he visibly melted in his seat. Sara turned to Grissom.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here, I've suddenly lost interest in the movie," She mentioned, glaring over her shoulder at the guy again.

"Sure," Grissom hopped up gladly, grabbing his things, and they left the theatre. Once they were outside, Sara went to the bathroom, and Grissom stood there. Only to have Catherine and Lindsay come over.

"Hey, Gil, suprise seeing you here."

"I'm suprised seeing myself here too."

"What were you watching?"

"I don't know, it was really bad though, I left in the middle of the thing."

"Me and Linds just left from Disturbia. She's going to be scared for a while."

"Will not!" Lindsay argued from her side.

"We were about to go walk around the mall, get something to eat, want to come?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Why not? You're here already."

"Yeah, I know, but, uh..."

Sara just came out of the bathroom and walked over, surprised, "Hey, what are you guys doing here? You come together?"

Catherine seemed just as shocked, "No, Lindsay and I were seeing a movie and bumped into Gil here, and now here are you. How did this happen? Two of our biggest recluses out for a flik on the same date and time as us. Are you guys sure no one else from the lab is here?"

"Maybe. I'm sure Nick and Greg had a date," Sara joked.

"We were about to go for something to eat and walk around, you want to come?" Catherine offered.

"Uhh, sure."

Catherine turned back to Griss, "You coming."

"Yes."

Catherine smirked at him. Once they started to walk away, she and Grissom fell behind Sara and Lindsay, who were talking about who knows what.

"Funny that you give up on making excuses once Sara joins us," she whispered. Grissom gave her a confused frown.

"Yeah, okay," She rolled her eyes, walking faster to catch up with the other two, who had finished their conversation. Sara was busy looking around the mall when she felt Grissom's hand lightly toush hers. he came up beside her.

"What are you looking at?"

"The architecture. It's kind of like Roman Empire mixed with Gothic Cathedral."

Grissom looked around him and noticed it also. Catherine rolled her eyes as she realized he was trying to make his move in a conversation about architecture.

She spotted a pizza parlor and asked everyone if it was okay. They agreed, and were soon seated. While they were eating, Lindsay apparently saw some of her friends and ran off to join them.

The three sat there with absolutely nothing to talk about. Sara was afraid that if she opened her mouth, something would slip out. At least at work, she had somthing to concentrate on and talk about.

"You guys want to go walk around now?"

"Sure," Grissom said in releif. The three got up and paid for their food. While they were walking, Grissom excused himself to the bathroom. While she and Catherine were waiting outside the restrooms, a man came up to Sara.

"Excuse me, miss," it was better than the ma'am she usually got, "I'm sorry for interrupting you during the movie."

Sara remembered him as the shooshing guy.

"Thank you," she said politely.

"I'd just like you to know that I don't usually do this, but would you like to have dinner sometime?"

"Uhh, no. No thank you," Sara shook her head. Catherine nudged her, the guy wasn't bad looking, or stalker-ish.

"Why not? Come on, one dinner, what could go wrong?"

"No."

"If you have a bad time, we don't have to ever see each other again."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me it's the commenty guy you were sitting with. He looks like he was your father."

Sara gave him another withering glare, "I think it would be wise of you to leave now," She said coldly.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but come on? Once?" The guy didn't seem to get the point so Sara went to punch him.

This didn't quite work because when he pulled her arm back, it collided with something soft. Sara spun in horror as the guy in front of her started to laugh and walk off. Grissom was bent over, holding his head.

"Gil!" Sara bent over to help him. Catherine watched with her mouth open. Sara had no idea what to do, so she lead Grissom over to a bench.

"Cath, could you go get some ice somewhere?" She called. Catherine finally began to move.

Sara sat next to Grissom, trying to get a look at his now swelling eye.

"Gil, I'm so sorry, the jerk from the movie theatre came over and I was going to punch him and you where there..."

"Remind me never to get in a fight with you," he winced.

"Be serious, I hurt you."

"Yes, but it's okay. I think I deserved it a long time ago."

"Catherine went to get some ice, she'll be back soon."

"Don't I get a kiss for my efforts?"

Sara leaned over and gave him a peck on the head.

"That is all the great Sara Sidle has to offer?"

Sara kissed him passionately and then brought her head back, "Feeling better."

"Yes. Maybe I could use some ice, though."

Catherine came walking over and gave him the pack with a smirk. Sara took it from him and began to press lightly on his eye. She kept apologizing everytime he winced.

"You really shouldn't have tried to punch that guy. What if he pressed charges?"

"I don't care."

Catherine walked away so she could call Lindsay back to go home.

"He insulted you," Sara added.

"I have learned to lived with insults."

"He wouldn't leave me alone."

"Taht is not a viable reason either."

Lindsay came bounding up to him, "Uncle G, what happened to the eye?"

He reached for Sara's hand, and pulled the ice pack away, revealing a now slightly blue black eye.

"Whoa, who did that?"

"Sara."

"It was an accident!" She defended.

"I never said it wasn't."

Lindsay jumped in, "Hey, Sara, can I take you to school, and you could kick some of my teachers asses?"

"Lindsay!" Catherine stormed.

"Calm down, it's a joke."

"Hey, we have to leave, do you two think you're going to be okay? Gil, you want a ride?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure you can drive with that thing?"

"I...have a ride."

"With who?"

"Sara."

"Oh, is that what you two were discussing?"

"Yes."

Catherine saw through the whole lie, "And that kiss, what? sealed the deal?"

Both brushed and looked at the floor. "Busted," Lindsay wrang out.

Catherine turned to her, "Did YOU know about this?"

"I saw them before you, coming out of the same theatre. You know, Mom, for an investigator, you really are getting sloppy."

"I'll remember that," She turned back to the two, "So? Aren't you even going to explain?"

"Catherine, what we do on our own time is nobody's business," Grissom commented softly.

"Oh, so what?! I'm not even your friend anymore?!"

"Catherine, please, we couldn't tell anyone! It's not his fault!" Sara argued.

"Then who? Why would you to go on a date and not tell ME!"

Grissom mumbled something.

"What?!"

"It's, uh, more than a date."

"You two are going to tell me what's going on!"

"Sara and I are- have been- together for a while."

"What is 'together'?"

"Living together?" Sara tried.

"What?!"

Grissom looked at her, "I think this is a pretty good time to come clean."

"To CATHERINE? She'll spill to the whole lab! And then who knows what will happen?!"

"Hello! I'm standing right here!"

"Sorry."

Lindsay was watching the spectacle with laughter.

"What is there to come clean with?"

"The dog," Grissom started.

"And the house."

"And the engagement."

"And the marriage."

"And the baby."

"I think that's it."

"Yeah, me too," Grissom leaned over and gave Sara a little peck. Catherine looked like she was going to pass out. Grissom held the ice pack out to her, "You look like you need this more than I do."

Catherine took it and made them move off the bench so she could lie down and put the pack on her head. She muttered, "this is just a bad dream, and I need to wake up."

Grissom leaned over her, "Catherine, this is not a dream. I have asked myself that over a dozen times, and I always wake up with Sara beside me. Now, we have to leave, and if you're in a state to drive, I advize the same to you. And Catherine, it would be really great if you didn't mention this to anyone."

Sara and Grissom walked off, and Catherine stared after them.

The next night at work, Grissom got several 'What the hell happened to you's. Catherine had taken a sick day, and apparently not told anyone by the looks he got in the lab. 


End file.
